Accident
by Fanlady
Summary: Gempa tahu kedua kakaknya sejak dulu sering tidak akur. Tapi ia juga tahu pertengkaran mereka tak pernah berakhir buruk. Setidaknya hingga saat ini. /elemental siblings. AU. One-shot.


" **Accident** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

 **Disclaimer** : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning(s)** : AU, elemental siblings, adegan berdarah (?), **death chara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gempa melangkah bergegas menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah gelap dan matahari baru saja terbenam di ujung cakrawala. Gempa tidak biasanya pulang begitu terlambat, tapi klub sepak bolanya akan mengikuti pertandingan minggu depan jadi ia sebagai kapten harus berlatih keras bersama para anggotanya.

Langkah Gempa dipercepat seiring malam yang mulai turun. Sejujurnya Gempa merasakan firasat buruk sejak tadi. Ia ingin menyudahi latihan lebih segera, tapi merasa tidak enak dengan anggota timnya. Jadi Gempa menahan diri meski ia tidak bisa terlalu fokus dengan permainannya.

Gempa bisa melihat siluet rumahnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi dan ia menghela napas lega. Setidaknya firasat buruknya sebentar lagi akan terhapus sesampainya ia tiba di rumah.

Namun begitu kaki Gempa menginjak halaman, firasat itu semakin bertambah kuat. Ia mulai merasa gelisah dan sedikit takut untuk masuk, yakin akan menghadapi hal tidak menyenangkan di dalam. Gempa melirik jendela yang gelap. Harusnya Halilintar dan Taufan ada di rumah, kenapa mereka tidak menyalakan lampu? Mungkin mereka pergi membeli sesuatu untuk makan malam karena ia terlambat pulang?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Taufan tadi sore mengirim pesan singkat padanya untuk membeli makan malam sebelum pulang, karena Gempa jelas tidak akan sempat memasak dan terlalu lelah setelah seharian berlatih.

Gempa menggenggam erat bungkusan makanan di tangannya. Tiga nasi bungkus untuknya dan kedua kakaknya. Saat ia masuk, mereka akan menyambutnya dan Gempa akan mendengar protes Taufan yang mengatakan ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama dan benar-benar kelaparan, lalu mereka akan makan malam bersama seperti biasanya. Benar itu yang akan terjadi, 'kan?

Hati-hati, Gempa membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Suasana dalam rumah yang gelap dan sunyi membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat dan tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. Jelas ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

" _Assalamualaikum_ , aku pulang," ucap Gempa. Bahkan suaranya yang pelan terdengar menggema di tengah keheningan.

Gempa melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang merayap dengan pasti di benaknya, tapi sulit melakukannya dengan suasana janggal yang tidak biasa yang menyambutnya di rumah.

"Halilintar? Taufan?" Gempa memanggil seraya melirik tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya dan kedua kakak kembarnya berada. Tidak ada sahutan. Apa mereka benar-benar tidak ada di rumah?

Gempa berjalan ke dapur lebih dulu dan meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya di meja. Ia menyalakan lampu, dan menarik napas lega saat mendapati kondisi dapur yang terlihat normal seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin mereka tidur di atas," gumam Gempa. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Ia hanya merasa sedikit _paranoid_ karena pikirannya yang penat terus memikirkan tentang pertandingannya minggu depan.

Gempa beranjak keluar dari dapur, berniat naik ke lantai dua untuk memeriksa kamar. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama, Gempa tersentak saat mendengar suara samar dari arah ruang tamu. Apa itu ... suara isakan?

Sepelan mungkin, Gempa memutar arah dari tangga. Ia berusaha tidak membuat suara dalam setiap langkahnya, meski Gempa khawatir bunyi jantungnya yang bertalu-talu akan bisa terdengar keluar.

Mungkin hanya suara angin, benar, 'kan? Dari luar tadi ia melihat jendela sedikti terbuka, yang artinya angin bisa berhembus masuk dan membuat bunyi aneh seperti yang baru saja didengarnya. Atau mungkin itu suara salah seorang kakaknya? Tapi kenapa Halilintar, atau Taufan, menangis di ruang tamu dalam keadaan gelap gulita?

Gempa melongok dari balik dinding dengan napas tertahan. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan benar dalam gelap, tapi jelas ada siluet seseorang yang duduk di dekat sofa. Oh Tuhan, semoga itu manusia dan bukannya makhluk astral seperti yang sering ditonton Taufan dalam film horor favoritnya.

Secepat kilat, Gempa meraih saklar lampu di sudut dinding dan menyalakannya. Cahaya terang yang mendadak mengisi ruangan membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata sejenak karena merasa silau. Barulah setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya, Gempa akhirnya bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di depannya.

Dan apa yang disaksikannya benar-benar membuat jantung Gempa untuk sejenak berhenti berdetak.

Halilintar, duduk bersimpuh di samping sofa dengan punggung menghadap ke arah Gempa. Ia bisa melihat seluruh tubuh kakak sulungnya itu bergetar hebat, dan suara isakan tertahan yang tadi didengar Gempa jelas berasal darinya.

Di sebelahnya, pecahan vas bunga berserakan di karpet yang melapisi bagian tengah lantai ruang tamu. Dan yang membuat Gempa sungguh lupa caranya bernapas dengan benar adalah sosok tubuh yang terbaring tak bergerak di antara kepingan keramik dan tangkai-tangkai bunga plastik yang berserak.

 _Taufan_.

Gempa tahu sejak dulu kedua kakaknya memang sering tak akur. Mereka kerap kali bertengkar, entah karena hal sepele seperti berebut kaleng jus terakhir di kulkas, atau yang cukup serius seperti saat Taufan tak sengaja merusak lukisan yang dikerjakan Halilintar dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk proyek kelasnya. Namun Gempa juga tahu keduanya tak pernah bertengkar terlalu serius, hanya saling adu mulut sampai mereka sama-sama kehabisan suara, atau bergulat hingga masing-masing mendapat sedikit memar di beberapa bagian tubuh. Setelah itu mereka akan kembali berbaikan seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sesederhana itu. Tak pernah ada yang berlebihan.

Namun kini, Taufan tergeletak dengan tubuh menelungkup di tengah ruang tamu. Rambut hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tapi Gempa masih bisa melihat sebelah matanya yang terpejam. Cairan merah gelap merembes di karpet putih di balik kepalanya, dan Gempa mati-matian berharap bahwa itu bukan seperti apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Apa yang dilihatnya pasti tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Pasti ada penjelasan lain di balik semua ini, 'kan? Mungkin ini hanya kerjaan iseng Taufan, seperti biasa. Dan entah bagaimana ia berhasil membujuk Halilintar untuk ikut berperan dalam kejahilannya kali ini.

"Halilintar ... apa yang ... terjadi?" Suara Gempa tak lebih dari bisikan tercekat, dan ia tak bisa mencegah tubuhnya menggigil meski udara saat ini cukup hangat.

Halilintar bahkan tidak menoleh. Punggungnya masih bergetar hebat, dan Gempa tahu suara tangis yang didengarnya sama sekali bukan pura-pura.

"Aku bertengkar ... dengan Taufan ..." bisik Halilintar, selirih angin. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan ... dan tahu-tahu saja Taufan—"

Gempa tidak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya. Rasa _shock_ memaku kakinya yang gemetar, dan ia nyaris tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit.

Ini ... tidak mungkin terjadi ... Taufan tidak mungkin benar-benar—

Halilintar berpaling dan Gempa akhirnya bisa melihat wajah kakaknya yang sepucat kertas. Beberapa bercak darah di wajahnya mengalir turun bersama air mata. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang gemetar tak terkendali.

" _Gempa ... apa yang sudah kulakukan_ ...?"

.

.

.

fin

 **A/N** :

Sebenarnya aku pengen nistain Hali, tapi nggak tau kenapa lagi-lagi Taufan yang jadi korban :"D

Nanti deh, kalau ada ide lagi aku gantian mau nyiksa Hali. Atau ada yang mau ngasih ide buat nistain dia? /ditebas

Ini ide mendadak yang muncul waktu lagi sholat tarawih kemarin malam. Serius, aku sampe nggak bisa fokus karena kepikiran terus sama ide ini x"D /plak

Kupikir jadinya cuma drabble pendek nggak lebih dari 500 kata, taunya nyampe 1000 juga :"D

Btw, makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai bertemu di kesempatan lain~


End file.
